Respiratory humidification systems are used in providing respiratory therapy to a patient. In general terms, the system includes a ventilator, humidifier and patient circuit. The ventilator supplies gases to a humidification chamber coupled with the humidifier. Water within the humidification chamber is heated by the humidifier, which produces water vapor that humidifies gases within the chamber. From the chamber, humidified gases are then carried to the patient through the patient circuit.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.